Reincarnation of Love
by ScorpioMystery
Summary: After being murdered without Asami's knowledge, being the stubborn person he is, he reincarnated into the body of a girl that god had made just for him. While being the girl, he has no recollection of his former self until he met his special someone again and they're going to be in one hell of a ride.
1. Chapter 1

Reincarnation of Love Chapter 1

This story belongs to Yamano-Sensei and the other OCs belong to me. 

* * *

Sorry Everybody for not being able to update my other story(I will update it some other time), but I'm going to bring you another story of mine.

Thank you for your patient!

\- ScorpioMystery

* * *

"Good morning, Mother!" said Takumura Sakuraba

"Morning to you dear." Her Mother said back in delight.

This is Takumura Sakuraba she is the reincarnation of Akihito Takaba. Akihito's present body right now holds lots of surprise because God himself saw how strong Akihito held onto his life. Sakuraba has long black hair, a petite body, and an outgoing personality almost like 's(he's) right now heading to school to go on the field trip to Tokyo for 3 months with her classmates and teacher in summer. Though the fact is that she doesn't know what's going to hit her.

"Mother I'm heading out now." yelled Sakuraba.

Her mother yelled back if she has gotten all of her stuff and isn't missing anything! With an "okay" cued the teen ran to her school meeting up with her best friend, Hisume Izumi . So when everybody has gathered they left to go to Tokyo. The trip itself was frustrating for the teens because they had to be on trains for three hours, switching trains non-stop. When they finally got to Tokyo's stop, Sakuraba ran as fast as she can to the trashcan and emptied her pitiful stomach.

"Tch tch, Saku-chan you were never one to be on vehicles if you were to stay too long! Aren't you?!" Laughed her friend, Izumi.

"Shut it!" Yelled Saku-chan with a pale and disheveled face.

"Now now girls, let's get back on track we are going to teach you the aspects of building a business. We are going to be in the same complex as Asami Ryuichi and he will be the one to teach us about how to built a accomplished business. But I will warn you to act mature because we'll be taking you guys to the club that he owns as well and Asami-san doesn't like useless horseplay." Explained their sensei, Otoriya Mikumu.

Suddenly all the girls went wild and the boys just felt useless. Even the chaperones started to blush.

"Ne ne, why is everyone is like that?" Saku-chan pointed out.

"What!? You have never heard of Asami Ryuuichi, he's the man that everybody wants to have! He's extremely good looking, holds great power, and everybody kneels down to him, even the minister!" Said Izumi with a flushed face.

 _"Why does this name sound so familiar, I can't figure it out!"_ Saku-chan thought with a scowl on her face.

 ** _Clap clap! Okay class it's time to head and greet Asami-san. Yelled Otoriya-Sensei._**

They girls frantically fixed their make up and the boys just hang their heads in defeat knowing the girls that they like is whiplash with Asami. Saku-chan sighed, thinking that just because Asami has the criteria doesn't mean he's that great of a guy. After being in thought Izumi had to drag her best friend to the bus that came to pick them up.

 **30 minutes later….**

When the whole class arrive they were amazed with how big the complex that Asami lived in, except Saku-chan because this building gave Saku a nostalgic feeling. Quickly they walked in, the whole class was exploring the scenery while their sensei was checking into their room. After, that they went up to greet Asami. Though….

"Oh no, I forgot what floor number we should got to, sorry!" Apologized Otoriya-Sensei.

"No worries, Asami lives on the top floor of this building." Obliviously Saku-chan blurted out while pressing the top number.

Everybody was shocked because Saku-chan knew where Asami lived and the fact that she said his name without any honorifics. They stared at Sakuraba.

"Saku-chan how did you know, are you familiar with Asami-san?" asked her friend while now the center of attention was on her.

She didn't know how to answer because it just popped up in her head, so quickly she made up an excuse.

"Eh, I overheard the person and sensei speaking in the front desk." Said Saku bluntly.

With that everybody sweat dropped and forgot whatever suspicious thing that just happened. **_Ding!_** The elevator stopped and they were face to face with Asami's front condo door. Everybody wa having cold sweat down their backs either from excitement or fear. Slowly the door opened and revealed a sleepy Asami Ryuuichi. Everybody was astonished to see him, but Saku on the other hand is experiencing something completely different!


	2. Chapter 2

Reincarnation of Love Chapter 2

This story belongs to Yamano-Sensei and the other OCs belong to me. 

\- ScorpioMystery

* * *

 **Takaba Akihito's POV**

As I saw Asami everything, every memories flashed through my eyes.

 _Asami the man that I love, the man that I kept my promise with, the man that is always by my side_ _through hardship and happiness. I'm Takaba Akihito….that's why…. I had that familiar feeling towards here, that's why I had pieces of memories here. I thought_

Then I felt hot tears stinging my eyes, I quickly wiped them in case someone saw me about to have a total mental meltdown. All I want to do is rushed to Asami's side apologize for leaving him, apologize for not keep my promise, but I can't in this form right now. When I turn away from my thoughts I saw that every single one that came the field trip was staring at Asami (including the boys) with an astonish, heart eyes, and a drooling face. I went back to Asami, but when I took a good look at him, there was something wrong with him.

Ignoring everyone, I went up to Asami and quickly put my hand on his forehead, what I felt was an extreme fever. This man still kept a blank face when he has a fever. It was irritating to turn around with everybody screaming at me to what I'm doing and why I'm making a move on Asami. Well, I mean this man is obsess with me and I'm obsess with him so I mean what rights do they have?

I smiled coldly and said,"Now then everybody return to the room that you've rented out or I'll call the bodyguards that you are disrupting Asami-sama's rest, we don't want that now do we?"

Then when they were about to say another word, I pushed Asami into the condo's hallway and slammed the door. I've just realize how annoying teens and woman in love were extremely. Asami turned to look at me and asked "Who are you?" I didn't say another word, except helping Asami get back into the bed that I was overly familiar with. Then I went out of the kitchen, grabbing the apron that was likely to be Kirshima's and made him porridge and getting a bowl of ice water a piece of cloth.

I went into the master bedroom where Asami fell asleep from his fever, realizing his fever was I wiped his sweat, change his pajama while blushing, making sure he ate the porridge even if hand fed, and getting him to drink his medicine. He probably thought I was Kirishima because Kirishima's motherly instinct is well known throughout Asami's clubs and business. I believed I once called him Mama over and over until he chased me with a flyswatter throughout Shion. Laughing at the memories I propped a chair at the edge of Asami's bed to take care of him all night if I have too.

 **In the Morning**

After taking care of Asami all night, I really had to go to the bathroom really bad so I ran to the guest room's bathroom. While in their I deeply thought.

"If god gave me another chance, I should live it, but should I really return to his side? I've already damaged enough." I thought while hot tears ran down my face

 _ **FLASHBACK TO LASTNIGHT.**_

 _Ak_ _…Aki…Akihito murmured in his sleep._

 _Akihito immediately shot up and grabbed Asami's hand._

 _Asami it's okay I'm here I'm here always with you no matter what!_

 _ **BACK TO PRESENT**_

Haah what should I do?

But suddenly pain shot throughout my whole body, there was so much pain, it hurts so bad. I had to grip the corner of the sink and looked towards the mirror. I saw that I was slowly changing to my original self, immediately I ran out of the bathroom in pain screaming and crying while laying on the floor dragging myself.

 **Asami Ryuuichi's POV**

Slowly as I opened my eyes I saw my bedroom's ceiling and to the side of me there was a bowl with water. Sitting up a wet towel fell into my lap, it seemed like I had a big fever, Kirishima must've taken care of me. As if on cue Kirshima strode in with a small stack of paperwork.

"Good morning Asami-sama, this is the paperwork for today and yesterday the school group that we were going to teach arrived, they said something about them being rude toward you; is that true Asami-sama?" Said first thing in the morning.

I replied with an "Oh?" I didn't notice I seem.

Then Kirishima looked at the bowl and wet cloth, asking;" Were you ill yesterday Asami-sama?"

"Yes, I replied, but weren't you the one who took care of me yesterday?"

We looked at each other, then we knew what was up. Somebody came into my condo and took care of me while I was hazy.

Suddenly, Kirishima and I heard a painful scream coming from the living room; we both grabbed our guns and ran to the source. There we both spot a blacked hair girl clawing at the ground in pain, yet something was wrong it looked like her body was changing.

"A…ASAMIII!" She screamed.

I hopped to her side and picked her up, when her face was revealed I knew who exactly it was…. My Akihito Takaba!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Viewfinder belongs to Yamano-Sensei and the side characters belong to me.

-ScorpioMystery

* * *

 **NOBODY'S POV**

As Asami took a good look at the girl, he thought that this child look really alike to the lover/wife that ran away from him 2 years ago. Because this child carried so much resemblance to his Akihito, he thought that is child was the package of Akihito'  
secret affair, just the idea that another laid their hand on Akihito made him fumed with hell fire. But the longer he thought, there was no way this child should be this old since it has been two years now, Asami was 37, while Akihito was 25, so meaning  
this girl should be around 3-4 years old. So again, was this his sister Asami thought to himself, but Akihito had no siblings. And she called him the way only Akihito dared to call him.

While Asami was in deep thinking, Kirishima was panicking on why there is a female version of Akihito Takaba, the young man that made his boss way more crueler than he was before. Though he sweat-dropped on how Asami was fuming maybe thinking.

(KIRISHIMA'S ASAMI IMPRESSION) _"This child is she related to Akihito, that little brat how dare he had an affair, just wait until I can get my hand on you feisty kitten(evil smirk)," or so he thought._

"AH..A….AHHHHHHHH.. AASAMI! IT HURTS SO MUCH. UGH…HIC…GYAAAAAAAAA!" Akihito screamed.

That broke both man from their deep thought, their attention returned to the mysterious little girl. Asami was holding onto the girl tightly not knowing what was going on, while Kirishima was ready to call the ambulance until…

 **ASAMI'S POV**

"Kirishisma stop…lets see what's going in on, it's strange and if we hand this child over to the hospital…this child will have to suffer under the hand of people who finds this intriguing." I softly said.

I looked back at the child in pain, holding on tightly, she resemble Akihiko so much that it made me shiver all over because it pained me heart to see the pained expression on the child, naturally the look of my lover/wife's face. BUT suddenly I started  
to hear bones popping, a disgusting sound and the head of hair that used to be midnight black turned back to the color that I always caressed, that silverfish color that I could never forget.

In moments all that I could see was no longer the petite girl with Akihiko's face but the actual thing, my kitten, the person who I yearned to be my side every night and day. I shockingly reached out the caress Akihito's face, it soft and smooth like  
always and his body looked even more beautiful than ever, he looked more beautiful than the moment where he stepped away from my life. From this thought, I realized that now that he came back, I have to bind him to myself using any method I have to,  
and the fact that he looked like a celestial being doesn't help, I'll lock I'm away I won't let others look at what is mine, i'll gouge their eyes from a look, cut their hands from a touch, castrate from a sexual means, and remove their tongue from  
a flirt.

Kirsishima snapped me out from my thinking. I glared at him to warn him that if he looks at what's mine then even him won't have a good day. It seem that he caught the idea and quickly turned away. In a flash I took off my pajama shirt and putted on the  
still unconscious Akihito.

Suddenly Akihito's beautiful eyes slowly fluttered open with tears, lifting up that delicate hand of his. Quickly, I grabbed his hand tightly, I was afraid that any second now, he's going to be taken away from me.

"Akihito…shhh…kitten don't move, you won't ever leave my side again, never again. I'll chain you down if I have to." I said softly as if calming a young child.

"But for now you need rest….why would you cause my heart go in a turmoil?! Do you know how much I searched for you, I thought you ran away!" I said it in the desperate tone that I had never used in my entire life.

By this time now, it seem that Kirshima had gone to get the doctor.

Weakly Akihito lifted a hand to my cheek softly feeling it because he seemed to miss it. He smile with tears flowing nonstop and opened his mouth.

"Asami, I missed you…I'm…I…sorry for everything that I caused you….no matter I….

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_ ** _…(FIND OUT WHAT AKIHITOWILL SAY)_**


	4. Chapter 4

Viewfinder belongs to Yamane Ayano-Sensei

~scorpiomystery

* * *

 **Asami's POV**

**"** No...matter what I do...to...try to...stay aw...ay...hic...I... coming back to you it seems...I don't want...to..come...here..." Akihito whimpers these words before fainting.

I was left baffled, I didn't understand why he want to come back to my side...does he love someone else or does he just want his freedom back. The more I thought, the more the desire to chain him down.

After a few more minutes of sitting and holding onto Akihito, I lifted him up and went into our bedroom...our...I like that. I looked for the the longest chain I could that could give my precious kitten the ability to roam around in our penthouse. Then  
/I put the shakle on his right ankle.

This time, I won't ever let him leave my side, this time I won't allow his freedom ever again, the same freedom that took him away for so long. If somebody wants to take away my wife again, I'll be become the real demon that they all want to see.

size="1" noshade=""

 **Akihito's POV- the afternoon**

I opened my eyes dazed to what was going on, I was utterly confused...then I realized that I was laying in somebody's embrace that seemed so familiar. I was shocked, so I quickly sat up, but then there was a banging pain in my head but it quickly  
subsided.

Then I looked up to see golden eyes staring into my own.

I quickly said, " Um, apologies Asami-sama, I shouldn't disturb you anymore then I have."

I made my way up, trying to escape, but there was an iron grip around my waist that forbids me from doing so any further.

"Where do you think your going, Akihito?" He said in his baritone voice that send me tingles of excitements.

I believe he sensed my excitement and started to continuously harass my ass.

Dammit, how could I forget he discovered me!

" Uh, hi there Asami, how are you doing..hehehe?" I said awkwardly.

"Akihito, how do you think I was doing, did you think I felt great having my wife disappearing from thin air?" He calmly asked and knowing Asami I'm in a shitload of trouble! But come on, it wasn't my fault for being murdered, but then again I did  
shake off the bodyguards that were assigned to me.

"Come on Asami, I...I...ugh...WHEN WAS I YOUR WIFE TO BEGAN WITH! I screamed as I was reminded.

I suddenly felt his grip tighten and I saw his eyes turning fierce.

"You're my wife to began with and never forget that kitten, DO YOU UNDERSTAND? You're mine and mine only!" He stressed out those words.

"Look here you sonovabitch, I belong to myself thank you very much, and what I'm going to do is for your own good! Leaving you will serve both of us a whole lot of relief!" I said turning my trembling voice steel.

I know how untruthful those words were, but I can't let myself become Asami's weakness, too much already in the past, I knew it was going to eat me whole, but I can't let Asami fall.

"Look at yourself my little kitten, where do you have left to hide, do u really think that I will let you leave my side again, once is enough! There will be no second or third or fourth time, to hell, there wouldn't even be a second time. I won't  
allow you your freedom!" Asami said ferociously.

I was shocked, to see Asami reacting strongly to this. But before I could think, Asami forcefully kissed me. I pounded against his chest but he was too strong, he tried prying open my mouth, but I refused to let him in. He then unbuttoned me and his  
fingers stared to play with my buds. I foolishly let out a moan, he took advantage of that moment and plunge his hottongue inside.

"Mnnnm...mmmmth...nnh...ahn..." I moaned.


	5. Chapter 5

Viewfinder belongs to Yamane Ayano-Sensei

~scorpiomystery

* * *

 **Nobody's POV**

Asami plunged his hot tongue that was licking Akihito's sweet nectar. He felt his hard cock pulsing from excitement and his precum leaking. He felt Akihito's little buddy rose to, he knew it been too long since they felt each other heat!

He then started to unbuttoned the rest of the buttons on the pajamas shirt and ripped off Akihito. He knew Akihito gave into the pleasure. Seeing Akihito's porcelain body madehis cock pulse even harder! He wanted to plunge into Akihito's sweet hole  
/that willl grip onto him. But he wanted to taste him first.

He started to play even rougher with Akihito's sweet pink buds giving them a swollen look and without looking he went down and gripped Akihito's cute cock.

Moving the skin back and forth made the kitten shudder nonstop. Then his hands went to Akihito's little ass and plunge his thick fingers inside stretching him!

"Oh GOD, Asami..I can't...ugh" Akihito screamed with ecstasy.

Asami's hand went inside nonstop, making Akihito's extremely wet. Then he put his fingers into Akihito's mouth and made him gag and sucked on them. He pulled out his fingers and pulled out his raging monster cock. And without warning, he pushed inside  
/Akihito's entrance within one breath making Akihito scream.

Asami continued to pound into Akihito. Then after a while Akihito was messed up in pleasure.

"Ahn, you son of a bitch." Asami became even harder and slammed into him.

"Come on, little kitten... I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk for a week or run away every again!"

His hard cock ramming into Akihito's sweet spot making Akihito cum all over.

" DAMNIT I HATE WHEN YOURE LIKE THIS, ITS MY FREEDOM!"

"UGH!"

He pounded harder into the young lover, until his cock started to pulse. Finally he came inside, but he kept pounding and grinding as he came

"I..mmm..ahn, stop it hurts...Asami!" Akihito moan.

" I'll give you some much cum, that will make you pregnant. We have all tonight and forever!" Asami said angrilyin his baritone voice without pulling out and continued to fuck Akihito.

He started to pound away and meat slapping against each other continued nonstop.

To be continued


End file.
